The Best part about Believe is the lie
by thexMADxhatter
Summary: So you think you love him?" Claire asked me, I didn't reply only smiled. Slight AU. Massington with side orders of JoshxAlicia & other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : Hey everyone! This is my new story that I thought of during my french test. Yeah, got a really bad grade on that x] The next update on this should be up tomorrow at the latest. =] Comment/Review loves!**

**The best part about Believe is the Lie.**

They met through their mothers. Way back when they were three. He had thrown sand at her, and she forced him to eat it. They've been best friends ever since.

But welcome to sophomore year, feelings change. People change.

_"I don't think we should be doing this D,"_

"Why not?"

"Because people still think were just friends,"

"Screw what other people think! What do you think?"

"I think I love you,"

Starring . . .

**Derrick Harrington**  
_"I love her as much as Kemp loves playboy,"_

**Massie Block**  
_"I don't like him Claire, I love him"_

**Claire Lyons**  
_"Dear lord What the hell happened to all of you?"_

**Kemp Hurley**  
_"For once, I think I'm, the normal one,"_

**Cam Fisher**  
_"This school year is going to be difficult isn't it,"_

**Josh Hotz & Alicia Rivera**  
_"Why isn't our relationship that complicated?"_

& &

**Chris Plovert**  
_"Wait! Why am I blad?!? Kemp!"_

Welcome to sophomore year.


	2. Chapter 2

A smile appeared on my face as I stared at myself in the mirror. I ran a hand through my straight brown hair; I had recently dyed it back to the brown last week. After going a complete summer as a blonde.

"Impressive for the first day of school," You see, I was used to wearing baggy sweatshirts and jeans, so a white button up and a skirt was incredible. My best friends were guys, well expect for Claire, who might as well be a guy sense she acted like one. So you see, that may of caused my lack of fashion sense.

I sighed and checked myself in the mirror once more. I grabbed the duffel bag that I brought to school and opened my bedroom door before heading downstairs. I grabbed a plain donut off the counter and bit down, chewing as I went in search of my car keys. I found them finally, under the bag of groceries my mother forgot to put away.

I should be a junior right now, but I stayed back in second grade and so I'm like the only sophomore who can drive. It's kind of awesome.

Anyways, after finishing my breakfast I pulled out my cell phone and speed dialed Claire. I sighed, waiting impatiently for Claire to pick up.

"Hey Claire, I'm just about to leave will you call Alicia for me and tell her I'll pick her up too?" My tone was bored as I listened to Claire's response. I closed the phone after she was finished and made my way into the living room.

My mother sat on the couch like she had every morning during the summer. I vaguely wondered if my mother was going to marry the TV.

"Well mum, I'm heading out I've got Claire and Alicia to pick up and we want to get there early." I said my foot tapping against the wood floors.

"Are you giving Derrick a ride?" Mother said her eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"No mom. Derrick hasn't seen me in a skirt since I was five, and I'm not quite ready for the 'Massie's dressing up like a princess' jokes again." I said huffing out my breath and swinging my bag over my shoulder again.

"I've got to go, the girls are waiting for me," I grunted and walked out the door, never hearing a goodbye from my mother. I walked over to the SUV my flats clicking softly against the tar. I smiled at the memories this thing held. Driving the boys to and from Basketball and Soccer practice, shopping trips over the summer with Claire, and that one time we all threatened to push leesh out the car if she kept making out with Josh.

I pulled myself into the SUV, and started my ten minute drive to Claire's. I smiled as Claire pulled herself into the SUV.

"Does Alicia need a ride?" I asked my fingers drumming against the steering wheel as I waited for Claire to answer.

"Nope apparently Josh is giving her one," I shook my head at this and smiled.

"You know Claire that can be taken in more ways then one" I chuckled and drove off in the direction of our school.

"God mass! I do not need those mental images this early in the morning!" Claire shrieked shaking her head vigorously. This was one of the main reasons I was best friends with Claire and not Alicia, Claire could stop thinking about boys long enough to have fun.

You see, I'm more like just friends with Alicia. She's too clingy to Josh for my taste. But when Alicia's not around Josh is the sweetest and nicest guy I knows, that's why he's still considered a best friend.

"So Massie what are you going to do when you see derrick?" Claire said turning on the radio.

"God Claire, you make it sound like we haven't seen each other in years, it was just two months and all he did was go to soccer camp with the guys," I rolled my eyes at this and huffed out my breath again. Claire didn't reply to this what so ever, I was grateful for that.

"Well, summer had officially ended," Claire said as I pulled into the parking lot. I found us a place to park and booked it out of the SUV. For some reason, I was glad school was starting again. With out my boys around to torment, it was a boring summer.

"Well lets get this over with," I grumbled, lifting the duffel bag out of the back seat and walking away. My brown eyes registered on a very familiar group of boys. A grin spread across my face.

I remembered telling Claire the night before I wasn't going to make a big deal of this moment, but here I stood wanting to make a big deal. I looked at Claire and broke out into a bigger grin when she took my duffel bag from me.

"D!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, grinning as he turned around a smile appearing on his face. I ran towards him and the others. At the last moment, I launched myself into Derrick's arms and hugged him tight. I remember the first time we tried this we both ended up in the mud.

I was torn away from my memories as a group of football players wolf whistled. I then remembered I was in a skirt. I leaped out of Derrick's arms and patted my skirt down.

"Missed you too," Derrick said giving me another small hug.

"I'm quite insulted miss block, if I remember correctly I was gone away to soccer camp too, where's my flying hug?" Kemp joked as I turned to face him.

"We all see who your favorite is now," Kemp sniffed wiping a fake tear from his eye. I rolled my eyes and crashed into him giving him a hug as well.

"My my, She's gotten quite strong over the summer," Kemp continued as I went around giving each boy a hug. When I got to Josh I merely patted his arm, and he gave me a smile.

This was when Claire caught up to us.

"God mass, what the hell do you put in that thing, I think it weighs more then me!" Claire protested and tossed the bag at me. I smiled in apology and tossed the bag onto of the others.

"Oh my, I just realized massie's wearing a skirt boys!" Derrick snickered before I clubbed him upside the head. I skipped away from him before he could grab me.

"Well its time to head inside boys, I need to unload my bag," I said going over to pick up my duffel. But before I could grab it derrick already snatched it up and held it over my five foot seven reach.

"Hey! Give that back! That's not fair! You got taller what are you now? Six two? It's not fair!" I growled kicking him swiftly in the shin. He grunted and lowered the bag.

"Here, god, take it before you go into full out Tatum," He sighed placing the strap on my shoulder.

"Hey! That was only once derrick and that was back in fourth grade," I replied crossing my arms.

"Here they go again," What sounded like Claire say. I stormed off at this, towards the door. I brushed my bangs to the side and noticed a blond boy looking at me. I smiled and watched him turn away as Derrick and the others caught up to me.

I was in earshot, so I listened in as he asked who we were.

"The short black haired girl who's hugging the brown haired boy is Alicia, and the one she's hugging is Josh. The other girl is Claire and the one who's poking her shoulder is Kemp. He's the jokester/pervert of the group," At hearing this I was forced to giggle.

"The other brown haired guy is Chris and the one who looks all serious is Cam, people remember him because of his mismatched eyes." Ah yes, Cam's eyes always made people interested in him.

"Then finally we come to Derrick and Massie, Those two are the unofficial leaders of the group. Massie's headstrong and will tell you exactly what she thinks of you, but even then she still has boys asking her out. Danny on the other hand is her polar opposite; he's all smiles and could never say something bad about a person. He's got girls hanging off him left and right, but everyone knows that he's drop them all if massie needed him," All this was being said by what looked like a freshman.

I rolled my eyes at what he said about Derrick and me. It just wasn't true.


End file.
